Switched II
by Prexistence
Summary: After being captured and experimented on by Sinister, the XMen and the Brotherhood find themselves acting a bit different. This time Rogue and Remy aren't the only two with the problem UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Mysterious Message

Since there were so many requests for either a new chapter or a sequel I decided to make a sequel to Switched. I know, in last there was no real Romy in there, I promise to make it up this time. Also had to change the plot around a bit from the first, had to think of another way for them to get into a different body, and well should be more entertaining with more ppl, hopefully.

**Recap: Remy and Rogue had switched bodies because of something Magneto had done during a battle. They spent time as being each other, tormenting each other. When they got back to normal, the Acolytes split up and left Magneto by himself with Mastermind. **

**Dislcaimer**: I do not own any of these characters in this story, if I did I would make it so they would all stop dying in the comics, but that doesn't look like it will be happening anytime soon.

* * *

It had been one month since the Acolyte quit on Magneto and went to live with the X-Men. After a week of staying at the mansion, John got tired of it and left to join the Brotherhood. Piotr stayed with the X-Men, but had to travel to his home in Russia to visit his ill sister. As for Remy, he stayed at the mansion. 

For the first three weeks of Gambit's stay, Rogue and himself would argue back and forth. She was still mad at him for all the things he had done to her while he was in her body. Because of him she had detention every day after school, and on Saturdays for the rest of the school year. If she did one more thing, she would be kicked out of school.

Remy had been mad at her for damaging his motorcycle. He had brought it to a repair shop and was still waiting for the results. Not to mention the fact he had been dragged to the store by Logan, who had to buy a few feminine 'products.' While at the store he almost had another run in with Jean-Paul, but was able to get out of the store before the other man saw him.

The fourth week they had decided on a peace agreement. Neither one of them would bring up what had happened and would try to get along.

"All X-Men report to the War Room immediately, we have a emergency!" Scott's voice ordered over the intercom.

"I don't understand this message." Scott shook his head as he looked down at the computer screen, Jean was standing next to him staring at it as well.

"WE HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT." The message read in bold green letters. Wolverine and Storm arrived within a minute or two. Minutes later Gambit, Rogue, Spyke, Boom Boom, Iceman, Magma, Beast, ShadowCat, and Nightcrawler entered into the War Room.

"You called us for some message that is probably a prank?" Logan growled as he looked down at the screen. There was no reply of who it was sent from.

"Something is telling me that we should go and check it out. There is a attached file that has directions. Apparently it is a abandon warehouse a few miles out of Bayville. I don't think we will be needing everyone, so the only ones that will be going are myself, Jean, Rogue, Spyke, Gambit, Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, and ShadowCat. The rest of you will keep watch on the mansion incase the Brotherhood attacks or Magneto with his two man army." Cyclops told all of them.

"This is like so stupid, I had other plans today." Kitty grumbled as she started walking out of the War Room.

Rogue glared over at Remy as they were about to walk through the door. "After y', chere." He held out his hand and ushered her to go first.

"Thanks, swamp rat." She said back to him. She walked out the door with Gambit and the rest of the team right behind her.

**At the Brotherhood**

"That's not real." Blob told Toad as they looked at their email. They had received a email that read 'WE HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT.'

"It is too." Todd defended the email as Lance and Pietro entered into the room after hearing the two argue.

"What-is-going-on? What-is-that? Another-love-letter-for-me?" Pietro asked as he sped over to the computer and looked down at the message. "Well-what-are-we-waiting-for? Let's-go!" He told them all excitedly.

"I don't think so, I'm staying here." Lance told the three mutants as he sat down on the couch.

"It probably isn't even-" Blob began to say when a man was thrown into the room with orange hair and crashed onto the floor.

"Okay, so the sheila does not like being pinched in the butt." John stated as he laid on the floor with the others looking down at him.

"Ew-that-is-my-sister!" Pietro shuddered as he looked back at the computer. Wanda had entered into the room with a unpleasant look on her face.

"I swear, if you ever come near me and touch me like that again, you will regret it." Wanda growled as she looked down at John. 'I don't know why he was allowed to join us.' She shook her head.

"Can-we-go?" Pietro asked Wanda. "We-got-this-funky-message, I-want-to-know-what-they-have-that-I-don't!"

"What message?" Wanda asked as she walked over to the computer, stepping on John along the way.

"It says they got somethin of ours, yo." Toad answered for her.

"It's stupid and not even real. I bet you just made it up." Lance muttered as he turned on the T.V.

"I think it was sent from Magneto trying to recruit new mutants." Blob said as he got up from the chair, blocking everyone's view of the screen.

"Let's go, I want to know who sent it and make sure they regret it." Wanda said as she started walking towards the door. "We're going." She told the others.

"Yay!" Pietro yelled as he ran out of the room and house and was not waiting the car.

"I got nothin' to do. Might as well go." Toad stated as he hopped out of the room. Blob had to debate to go or not. The Powerpuff Girls would be on in any minute, but seeing the look in Wanda's eye he didn't want to be on her bad side.

"I'll go anywhere you want me to." John smiled at Wanda, who rolled her eyes.

"You can stay." She told him and looked over at Lance. "You are coming too, I don't care if you think it is lame. YOU ARE COMING!" She shouted causing the whole house to shake. Lance immediately turned off the television.

"Okay." He whispered as he started following the rest of this team.

**A Abandoned Warehouse in the Middle of Nowhere**

"See I told ya this was a waste of time." Wolverine growled at Cyclops, who blasted a empty box.

"I don't understand this." Cyclops shook his head. Jean came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, you didn't know." She tried to comfort him.

"Well this is great way ta spend a Sunday afternoon." Rogue grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well look on de bright side, chere, it could be worse." Gambit told her with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Ah doubt that." She said to him.

"Auntie O, are we going home now?" Spyke asked Storm. She was about to reply when they heard people enter into the building.

"Vhat are zey doing here?" Nightcrawler asked Kitty as they saw the Brotherhood enter into the room.

"What are the X-dweebs doing here?" Avalanche asked as both teams glared at each other.

"You're the one who sent the message!" Cyclops shouted as he pointed at them.

"What are you talking about? We got a message and directions that said to come here." The Scarlet Witch asked as she rolled her eyes at the X-Men leader.

"We received a message saying-" Jean began to explain when the door automatically locked them in and the room began to fill up with sleeping gas.

"We were set up." Wolverine growled as he ran over to the door and tried to slice it open with his claws. The door remained with no scratched on it. Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Spyke, Storm, Pyro, Avalanche, Toad, and Cyclops all fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell is goin on?" Rogue yelled over to Gambit as she tried to cover her nose and mouth with her arm. He was doing the same.

"If I knew, I would be happy to tell y'." He told her as he began to lose consciousness. He fell to the ground, and seconds later Rogue was right behind. She landed right on top of him.

Pietro tried to run around the room to draw the gas away, but soon he fell unconscious too. After another minute Wolverine, Blob, Jean, and the Scarlet Witch all fell unconscious as well.

A door opened from the side of the room and two figures, holding masks over their faces, entered into the room. "Can't believe they fell for it." Sabertooth laughed as he looked down at the unconscious Brotherhood and X-men.

"I knew curiosity would get the better of them. Bring them to my lab in the back immediately." The other man said. His entire face was white with short black hair and a red diamond in the middle of his forehead. He wore all black and had a red cape behind him. His name was Nathaniel Essex, but most knew him as Sinister

"Except for that one." Sinister pointed to Spyke. "Leave him here, he will ruin my experiment." He stated as he turned to leave. Sabertooth started gathering up the X-Men and Brotherhood and took them to the back of the building where Sinister's lab was.

**2 Hours later **

The X-Men and Brotherhood started to wake up, only to find themselves strapped to metal tables around the room. There were electrodes attached to their heads that were all connected to a machine a few feet away. They all wore collars that neglected their powers around their necks.. "Good I see you have awoken." Sinister spoke with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Where are we and what do you want with us?" Cyclops demanded as he tried to get free.

"I plan on taking all of your powers and placing them in a new body to create the most powerful mutant on the planet. In order to do that, this machine will take your minds from your bodies. All of you will probably be left brain dead, but I am not concerned with that. Shall we begin?" He asked them, though not really giving them a choice. He would start the experiment even if they didn't want to.

"I got a better idea, Dr. Frankenstein, why don' ya let us out of here so I can pound ya." Logan yelled at Sinister.

"Like have you ever been in the sun? I mean you look like death with how pale your skin is. It's nasty looking, I mean who would want to date that?" Kitty commented, a few of the others agreed with her.

Sinister kept his back turned towards them as he began punching something into the computer. 'Why did I have to be a scientist? Why didn't I pick another evil profession? I could have been a teacher, lawyer, news reporter, or one of the other jobs out there. Oh well, they will be shutting up soon.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Sabertooth!" John shouted over to the other mutant who was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. "Could you help us out here, my best mate?" John asked, but only received a snort from Sabertooth.

"Out of everyone in the Acolytes, I hated you the most." Sabertooth snarled.

"What? After all the time we shared together this is how ya repay me?" Pyro asked hurtfully.

"Enough." Sinister silenced them as he began the machine. Sparks came from the machine and traveled down the wires to the X-Men and Brotherhood. They all started to scream as they felt their minds being ripped away from them.

"Don't worry Auntie O, I'll save you!" Spyke shouted as he ran into the room with a spike in his hand and threw it at the machine.

"No you imbecile, you will ruin it!" Sinister shouted, but was too late. The machine started to backtrack and place minds back into the bodies of the X-Men and Brotherhood.

Sinister looked at the two teams who were starting to awaken. "Damnit!" He cursed as he glanced over at his machine. "Now I have to make a create a new machine." Sinister growled as he turned to leave. "Come, I will have to rebuild it at another base. I'll send you to find them later." Sinister ordered to Sabertooth

"Wouldn't it be easier to just bring them-" Sabertooth began to question when Sinister spun around and stopped him in mid-sentence.

"No, you will do as I say. Unless you want to go back to Magneto that is?" Sinister knew there was no way Sabertooth would go back to the master of magnetism and would follow his orders. "Now come." He commanded as he turned back around to leave with Sabertooth behind him.

"Ow, like my head really hurts." Kitty stated as she looked down at her body. Her eyes widened immediately. The others around the room looked at her 'new' body. "Ew, I'm in Mr. Logan's body!" She screamed.

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit boring, the next one hopefully will be better since it is introducing who is in what body, and there will be a little chart showing it. I have everyone already written down so the hard part is over now :)

Special Thanks to: **lazybastard, lonerave, addtothenoise, sakura5tar, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, mia126, bored247. PhantomLover2005, Nettlez, Brandy Lebeau, Kaliann, Rogue14, Nercia Gensis, chaotic pink chocobo, and sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme **for reviewing the last chapter of Switched :)

**Sneak Peak into Chapter 2:**

"Ah swear ta god Ah'll kill him!" Rogue shout.

"Chere, calm down. It ain' dat bad." Remy tried to calm her, but failed.

"Why should Ah be calm? Ah just got back inta mah own body and now Ah'm out of it again. And why the hell do Ah keep gettin stuck in men's bodies!" She screamed.

"Well look on de bright side, at least y'll miss PMS again." He suggested to her.


	2. Something Extremely Wrong

Nothing really to say here, except hope ya enjoy the chapter.

**Dislcaimer**: I do not own any of these characters in this story. If I did I would make it so they would all stop dying in the comics, but that doesn't look like it will be happening anytime soon.

* * *

Kitty-Logan began to cry as she continued looking down at her 'new' body. "Kitty, calm down. Once we are out of here, the Professor will put you in your body." Scott tried to reassure the panicking girl. Everyone looked over at Toad in shock.

"Wow-never-heard-him-say-something-almost-intelligent-before." Pietro commented. He noticed his voice sounded different and looked down to find himself in Kitty's body. "Oh-my-god-I'm-a-woman. This-is-not-right!" He shouted. Others around the room discovered themselves in the wrong body and started panicking.

"Well I'm still the same." Avalanche commented. Unlike the others around the room, he had been able to return to his body.

"Ja, same here. I'm still normal." Kurt added in with a smile on his blue face.

"It ain't all bad, mates. Fate knew me and Wanda were meant to be together, this is a sign." Pyro stated with a smirk. He had ended up in Wanda's body.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Wanda said. It wasn't what John had said to make her nauseous, but whose body she ended up in. "This is wrong in so many ways." She shook her head as she looked down at Pietro's body. 'Of all the people, why the hell did I have to end up in my brother's body?' She asked herself. "I swear after I get my body back, I will find that Sinister guy and he will die." She vowed.

Evan, who hadn't been part of the experiment, pulled out a spike from his arms and started cutting away the straps away from Storm. "Are you alright, Auntie O?" He asked his aunt with concern.

"What the heck you talkin about, yo?" Came from Storm's mouth. Apparently Toad had ended up in Ororo's body. Evan began to back away from his aunt.

"You're not Auntie O. Where is she?" Evan tried to figure out which body his aunt was in.

"Evan, there has to be a switch that will release us. Try to find one." Scott-Toad demanded. Out of everyone in the group, he seemed to be taking it well. 'Just get the team out of here and worry about 'this' later.' He kept telling himself.

"Why can't I just cut the straps?" Evan asked the X-Men leader.

"Because, it will take too long. We need to get back to the mansion as quickly as possible. Storm, um I mean Toad, help him find it since you are free." Scott-Toad commanded

"But-" Evan began to say.

"-JUST FIND THE SWITCH ALREADY!" Logan yelled. He had had enough of being strapped down to a table. It brought back too many nightmares from his past. 'I gotta remember to have that kid go extra time in the Danger Room.' He thought to himself as he looked down again at his body. 'Why did I have to be stuck in the Cajun's body? Well, it could be worse.' He thought to himself as he glanced over at Blob who was crying. "You alright, Red?" He asked Jean while Evan and Toad-Storm went to go look for the switch to release them.

"No, I'm not. Look at me!" Jean cried. She had gotten stuck in Blob's body and wasn't too pleased with it.

"It's not yer real body, Red." Logan-Gambit told her as the straps came undone. Everyone got up from the tables.

"Okay, I know there is a lot of confusion going on right now, but we need to calm down. When I call out your name, please answer. And no funny business." Scott-Toad demanded. Everyone in the room looked down at him. It was hard to picture Toad giving orders. "Okay, Storm." He called out.

"Here." Storm answered in Jean's body. She sighed. 'Goddess, what did I do to deserve this?' She shook her head as Evan stood next to her.

"Rogue."

"Ah'm right here." Rogue raised John's hand. 'Why does this keep happenin' ta meh? What did Ah do?' She asked herself.

"Jean."

Jean-Blob was facing away from them. "I'm here, just don't look at me." She answered.

'Like, oh my god, please tell me we don't have to listen to her being fat speech.' Kitty-Logan thought to herself as Scott called her name. "Here." She answered in Logan's body. 'Seriously, I think Wolvie needs a new uniform and a new hair cut.' She mused to herself as she ran a hand through his hair. 'This has so got to go.'

"We know Nightcrawler is in his own body." Scot-Toadt stated as he went to the next person. "Wolverine."

"Yeah, right here, bub." Logan answered in Gambit's body.

'Please don't be in the body I think you're in.' Scott-Toad began to pray before he called out the next name. "Gambit."

"Oui." Remy answered with a disgusted look on his face. He had gotten stuck in Scott's body. 'Dis just my luck. And of course, chere ended up in a homme's body.' He thought to himself.

"Toad we know you're in Storm's body and Lance is in his own. Scarlet Witch." He called. Although the Brotherhood wasn't part of his team, some of them were inhabiting his teammates' bodies and needed to know where they were.

"Here." Wanda-Pietro murmured. She had folded Pietro's arms over his chest and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Pyro."

"Right here, mate." John raised Wanda's hand and had a smirk spread across her face.

"Okay, Quicksilver."

"I'm-here!" He shouted in Kitty's voice.

"And Blob." Scott-Toad called out lastly.

"Right here." Blob raised Rogue's hand. "I got stuck in a chick's body." He commented.

"Well-that-is-the-closest-you'll-ever-come-to-being-close-with-a-woman." Pietro teased.

"Enough, the faster we get on the jet, the faster we can get home and have the Professor fix this." Cyclops-Toad told the group.

"You never called my name." Evan pointed out.

"Because, like, we already know you are still in your body. You weren't even tied up." Kitty-Logan rolled her eyes at Evan.

"Oh." Evan said sadly. "I feel like this is my fault. I want to make it up to you guys." He told the others as they began walking to the exit.

"Just forget it, Evan." Scott-Toad told him.

**15 minutes Later**

Everyone had boarded the X-Jet and was now flying back to the mansion. Remy and Rogue sat next to each other in the back.

"Ah can't believe this is happenin' again." Rogue-Pyro muttered under her breath. She had John's hands folded over his chest as she leaned back against the chair. "Ah swear ta god, Ah find that guy I'll kill him!" She shouted angrily.

"Chere, calm down. It ain' dat bad." Remy-Scott tried to soothe her anxiety. She glared at him.

"Why should Ah be calm? Ah just got back inta mah own body and now Ah'm out of it again. And why the hell do Ah keep gettin' stuck in men's bodies?" She complained.

"Well look on de bright side: at least y'll miss PMS again." He suggested to her. This; however, did not make her feel better.

"That doesn't help meh much. Fred is stuck in mah body." She stated as she shuddered at the thought. "He better not do anythin'."

"Well, y' think Remy's happy? He stuck in de one person who gets on his nerves de most. I'm surprised he not back here bossin' moi around on what to do and not to do." Remy-Scott said sarcastically.

"I just want to go back inta mah own body. All this weird stuff never happened until Ah joined the X-Men." She stated.

"Well after dis, how about we get away for a while and have some alone time?" Remy-Scott suggested to her. 'Dis be a lot easier if I wasn' lookin' at John.' He thought to himself.

"Ya, Ah'd like that." She responded to him with a small smile.

"If you touch any part of my body, I will hurt you." The two Southeners heard Pietro-Wanda, yelling at John. "If you do anything that will embarrass me, I will hurt you." She continued on.

"Is there anythin'_ I can_ do that won't make you hurt me?" John asked her. "Can I breath?"

"I'm not kidding." She growled at him.

"You're just saying that because you love me." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him, trying to hide a smile.

"You wish." She told him as she got up to leave.

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: just to try to clear things up a bit, Mind of person/ New Body: Remy/Scott, Scott/Toad, Storm/Jean, Jean/Blob, Wanda/Pietro, John/Wanda, Pietro/Kitty, Logan/Remy, Rogue/John, Toad/Storm, Kitty/Logan, and Blob/Rogue and Kurt and Lance are normal.

Special thanks to: **loneraven, bored247, kyo-kitty, Rogue14, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, dreamer's dawn, Coletterby, and sakura5tar**. Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs ya all)


	3. Sorting things out

Sorry this one is taking longer than the other one. I'm still trying to figure out some of the plot to this, well mini-plots. I got some down, but still thinking on things to add. Also, thanks to dreamer dawn for proofreading this.

**Dislcaimer**: I do not own any of these characters in this story. If I did, I would make it so they would all stop dying in the comics, but that doesn't look like it will be happening anytime soon.

* * *

In all his lifetime, Professor Charles Xavier had seen many strange things, but never before had he come across such a peculiar circumstance. Just a few moments ago, his team of X-Men entered his office. He had thought everything was fine until the Brotherhood joined them and Toad started speaking.

He rubbed his brow as he looked at the people in front of him. "Can you please explain this to me again?" He asked them. Hank, Bobby, Amara and a few of the others had joined their fellow teammates in the Professor's office.

Scott-Toad took a step forward from the group. "We were sent a message-" He began to say when Logan-Gambit cut him off.

"-I told ya it wasn't real and ya didn't listen ta me." Logan-Gambit growled at the X-Men leader.

"Gam-erm, Logan, please calm down. It was a mistake. Scott did not know it would end up being a trap." The Professor stated. "Continue, Scott."

"We went to check it out and the Brotherhood ended up there also-" Scott-Toad was cut off once again.

"-I told you that the message was stupid." Blob-Rogue stated as he folded Rogue's arms over her chest. "If you would of listened to me, we would be back at home." He added in, only to get a nasty glare from Toad-Storm and Pietro-Kitty.

"Like-you-would-be-doing-anything-but-watching-TV-like-you-always-do." Pietro-Kitty yelled at him. Bobby and Amara immediately covered their ears.

"No offense, Kitty, but your voice sounds really annoying when you talk that fast." Amara said as she lowered her hands.

"I'm-Pietro!" Pietro-Kitty pointed out.

"Like, Professor, can you get us to our original bodies again? I can not go for weeks like this. I mean, ew." Kitty-Logan said in disgust, getting a glare from Logan-Gambit. "No offense, Wolvie, but seriously, you need a make-over." She stated.

"Don't even think about it half-pint." Logan-Gambit growled. He liked how he looked. It didn't matter if he looked attractive or not, that was his style. Plus, he could never imagine himself walking around wearing prep clothes and hair gel.

"I am just saying." Kitty-Logan said as she turned back to the Professor. "So, can you, like, return us?" She asked him again.

"This may take time. I will work with a few of you. If I separate your mind from a body it could end up lost on the Astral Plan and we may never get it back." He explained to his students.

"How long is that gonna take? I've already been through this." Rogue-John complained. 'Well, at least Ah get out of detention for a little bit.' She thought to herself.

"I am sorry, Rogue, but I shall try to get you all back to normal as fast as I can." The Professor told her.

"Scott," Jean-Blob spoke up. Scott-Toad turned to look at her-him. "Isn't Alex coming in two days?"

Toad's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I forgot I invited him over so we can reconnect." He stated as he raised a hand to Toad's forehead. He then glanced over at Remy-Scott. "I need you to do me a favor."

Remy-Scott raised an eyebrow. Scott never acted nice to him. He acted more like he wanted the Cajun thrown out of the house. "Quoi?" He really didn't need to ask. He knew what Scott wanted him to do.

"When Alex comes, if we are not back in our bodies by then, can you please hang out with him?" Scott-Toad asked nicely.

'Mon Dieu, hopefully his brother is not like him.' He thought to himself. He didn't want to meet Scott's brother. He just wanted to get back into his body. "On one condition." Remy-Scott smirked at the X-men leader.

Scott-Toad sighed. "What do you want?" He asked, almost dreading what he would have to do.

"No Danger Room for moi and Rogue for a month." He continued smirking as Scott-Toad looked like he was going to protest. Every morning, bright and early they had Danger Room sessions. According to Scott, it was the best time to practice.

"Fine," Scott-Toad grumbled. "But will you do it?" He asked.

"Oui." He agreed. 'How hard can it be? Take de brat to a bar and dat be dat.' Remy-Scott thought to himself.

"So, like, what are we going to do about tomorrow? I mean we have school and there is no way I am going into class like this." Kitty-Logan looked down at Logan's body. "Besides, I got a test tomorrow." She stated.

"Well, I am afraid none of you will be able to go to school tomorrow." The Professor told them. Half of them groaned while the others cheered.

"But Professor, I need to go to class tomorrow. My perfect attendance record will be broken if I don't." Jean-Blob said. She was determined to go to class, even if she had to sneak out of the house. She glanced over at Ororo-Jean and realized she would have to convince the weather goddess to go to class for her.

"Well I guess as long as you all behave. Kitty and Toad will be staying here tomorrow. The rest of you, try to act like the person whose body you are in." The Professor retracted his statement from earlier. Kitty-Logan sat silently cursing. For once, she had studied for a examine and it was the one time she wouldn't be there. As for Toad-Storm, he could careless. They heard a door bell ring and Bobby left to answer it.

"I am sorry this happened to you guys. I promise I will do whatever it takes to get you back to how you were." Evan vowed as he stood up.

"You've said that about fifteen times already. There is nothin' ya can do, so just shut it." Rogue-John growled. The entire flight home he made a speech how this was 'his responsibility and he will help them.' She swore if he said one more word, she would throw him out the window, along with his little skateboard.

"Evan, go to yer room." Toad-Storm pointed to the door. Evan bowed his head, forgetting that Storm had switched bodies.

"Yes, Auntie O." He replied as he left the room.

"So, where are we supposed to stay?" Wanda-Pietro asked as she placed a hand on her brother's hip. She sighed as she thought to herself. 'Someone must really hate me to place me in this body.'

"I will set up rooms for the Brotherhood to stay in. I have Jubilee, Tabitha and a few others working on it now." The Professor stated to her just as Bobby came in the door way with a frighten expression on his face.

"Ugh, Remy, there is this blonde woman at the door that is demanding to see you." Bobby said as he reentered the room.

**End of Chapter 3**

I wanna apologize for this extremely short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. Special thanks to: **WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, kyo-kitty, Minx, bored247, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme (hehe, I gotta remember to add that one), Nercia Gensis, Rogue14, 2060mipv, and dreamer's dawn.** Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs ya all)

Next Chapter: **Belladonna**: Remy's old girlfriend comes to the mansion, and the X-Men and Brotherhood deal with their first day at school.


	4. Belladonna

Sorry this took so long. For some reason the second part of this chapter was hard to write, so this may not be that good of chapter.

**Dislcaimer**: I do not own any of these characters in this story. If I did, I would make it so they would all stop dying in the comics, but that doesn't look like it will be happening anytime soon.

Rogue-John glared over at Remy-Scott who was sinking into his chair. 'Mon Dieu, of all de times for dat woman to come, now is not de time.' He thought to himself.

"Who is she?" Rogue-John demanded to know as she crossed John's arms over his chest.

"Did dis fille have a Cajun accent?" Remy-Scott asked Bobby.

"Yeah, she was kind of scary too. She pulled out a knife and threatened if I didn't get you, she would kill me and everyone else in the mansion." Bobby answered.

"Yep, dat be Bella den." Remy-Scott sighed as he leaned further back into his chair.

"Who is she, Remy?" Rogue-John asked him again.

"Knew her from New Orleans. We went out to dinner with her one time and she killed de waiter. Dat was de end of dat date. Been avoidin' her for two years now. Don' know how she found moi. Was hopin' I'd never hear from her again." He answered.

"I am afraid you won't be able to see her. She will be expecting you to look like you. If you meet her in Scott's body, she will most likely think you are nuts. Perhaps Logan should go meet her." The Professor suggested.

"No way am I meetin' some messed up woman. Seen enough of them to last me a lifetime." Logan-Remy growled. Usually at this moment he would pop his claws out to prove his point, but he no longer had them.

"So, we just tell her to, like, go home or something. I'm sure she will understand." Kitty-Logan said to them. She had found a nail file on a nearby table and started cleaning up Logan's nails.

"Fine, y' go out dere and tell her. I'll start plannin' y'r funeral." Remy-Scott told her as he got up from his chair. 'I think dis is de first time I actually like dis happenin'.' He thought to himself as he looked down at Scott's hand.

"Oh for god sakes, Logan, just go out there and meet this woman and make her leave!" Rogue-John ordered him as she pointed to the door.

Logan-Remy grumbled as he glared over at Rogue-John. "Fine, but ya both will owe me for this." He told them as he left the room and headed down the hallway to the front door.

He found a blonde haired woman standing with a hand on her hip. She smiled as he came closer. "Remy, long time no see, cher." Belladonna greeted Logan-Remy as she walked over to him.

Logan stopped in his tracks as he gave Bella a once over. 'She doesn't seem like a psychopath. What was Gumbo talkin' about?' He thought to himself as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Why didn' y' tell moi where y' were off to? I've searched everywhere for you." Bella said pleasantly as she took Remy's hand in hers. A grin appeared on her face as she twisted his hand around. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

Logan-Remy's eyes widened as he tried to pull away from Bella's strong grip. 'Okay, maybe Gumbo was right.' He thought to himself. "Maybe it has somethin' ta do with this." He growled as he kicked her in the legs, which released his hand.

"I gave you everything! We were supposed to be HAPPY! Who are y' with now? And don' lie to moi. One of my spies caught y' with another woman." She shouted as she lunged at him. Logan-Remy dodged out of the way.

'The Cajun can really pick em.' He thought to himself as Bella came closer. It seemed like she was trying to calm her anger down.

"Now, cher," She began to say in a more relaxed voice. "I won' be mad if y' tell moi who y' were with. She probably was nothin', cause I know y' were in love with moi. Just tell moi who she is."

"I don't know, what did she look like?" Logan-Remy asked and began to curse himself. 'Arg, why the hell am I playing this stupid game. Just gotta get this bitch outta here.' He thought to himself.

"From what dey said, she had brown hair with white stripes. " Bella answered as she began to laugh. "Let moi guess, she has an obsession with skunks?"

Logan-Remy growled. No one talked about Rogue like that. "She is much easier ta talk ta than you, lady."

Bella's eyes widened. "Don' y' dare address moi like dat, Remy!" She shouted as she lunged at him. 'What happened to his accent? Dis femme probably made him speak different. I will kill her when I find her. He is mine!' Bella thought to herself.

Logan-Remy moved out of the way and let her hit the wall. He pulled her back and flung her to the floor. "Listen, I don't care if ya decide ta stay in New York, but yer not stayin' here." He growled.

Bella got up and glared at him. "Dis is far from over! I will be back and we will get back together. Even if I have to kill y'r little girlfriend!" She declared as she quickly exited out of the mansion.

Logan-Remy sighed. "Well, that's one problem gone, but gotta make sure she don't come back." He said to himself as he turned around to see Remy-Scott and Rogue-John standing there. "Told y', dat fille is on crack." Remy-Scott pointed out.

"I've noticed." Logan-Remy grumbled. "Ya better watch yaself, Rogue, or at least have Blob watch it for ya. Sounds like that girl wants a piece of ya." He warned as he walked off.

"Any other women Ah should worry about tryin' ta kill meh?" Rogue-John asked as she placed John's hand on his hip.

"Well dere was one other, but she dead. So, only thing y' gotta worry about is Bella and if someone can raise de dead." Remy-Scott answered

**The Next Day at School**

They had all agreed to act like their normal selves at school. So far, they had been doing an excellent job. Although, that could be because they'd only spent five minutes inside the school. Of course, the first class they had was P.E.

Ororo-Jean was inside the locker room, not wanting to get dressed in front of the others. "Come on, it's not that bad, sheila." John-Wanda told her. He had already dressed Wanda in her gym uniform and loved every moment of it.

"There should be a place for me to change. I don't want to change in front of all these women." Ororo-Jean whispered to her.

"It's-not-bad-they-don't-stare-at-you. Besides-you-have-everything-they-have." Pietro-Kitty told her. He had already dressed and had kept his eyes to himself. Kitty had threatened him earlier she would send Wolverine after him if he looked or touch anything.

"Okay." Ororo-Jean said with a sigh as she began to dress into Jean's gym uniform.

In the Field House, all the students were lined up, waiting for their teacher. "Where's Wanda?" John asked Remy-Scott, who shook his head.

"De fille got sick in de locker room. Kept sayin' she was gonna be sick, den she got sick. Probably cause she still in her brother's body." Remy-Scott answered to him.

"Alright, I see everyone is here. First thing today, we are going to run five laps around the track." The gym teacher ordered to them. Everyone started exiting of the school and headed outside.

Everyone started running his or her lap, except for Jean-Blob who was about to pass out at the start line. "I can't do it. It's hard." She complained when she fell to the ground as others raced by her. "He needs to lose some weight. There is no way this kid can run." She whispered to herself.

"Fred, get up. You are going to run this!" The gym teacher yelled down at her-him.

Jean-Blob slowly got to his feet and started to began to jog again. Already, most of the students were on their fifth lap.

"Dis is borin', should of just skipped class." Remy-Scott muttered, getting a nasty glare from Scott-Toad.

"There is no way you are doing that to me." Scott-Toad growled at him.

"Gentlemen, please. This day will hopefully be over." Ororo-Jean told them.

"How-long-has-it-been?" Pietro-Kitty asked them.

"Only fifteen minutes." Rogue-John answered him. The group watched as the gym teacher ran beside Blob-Jean, encouraging her to run.

"Haha, she didn't bring my pass for gym, now she has to run." Blob-Rogue laughed as he watched his body slowly run around the track. Most of the people rolled their eyes at him.

The gym class went by slowly and painful for everyone. Finally, the bell rang. They were released the students from the class and onto their next one, which happened to be French class. They all piled into the classroom and waited for the teacher to enter.

"Bonjour, class." The teacher greeted her students as she took a seat behind her desk. "You may all pass up your assignments now and we will begin our lesson." The teacher instructed.

The night before, everyone had made sure if they had done their homework to give it to the person who was in their body. "Now how do you say: 'may I have the book?', in Francais?" The teacher looked around for a person to ask and stopped at her favorite student. "Mr. LeBeau?" She asked him.

Logan-Remy grumbled. "I don't know." He answered her. She gave him a 'yes-you-do-don't-lie-to-me-look.'

"Interesting, since you are fluent in French, oui?" She asked him. In the back row, Remy-Scott was glaring at Logan.

'Mon Dieu, yes I am, but dere is a hairy animal in my body. Dis is de only class dat is extremely easy.' Remy thought to himself as he lowered his head to the desk.

"I am very disappointed in you, Mr. LeBeau. I would like to talk to you after class." The teacher gave Logan-Remy a stern look as she resumed to teach her class. She did not call on him again for the rest of the hour.

**End of Chapter 4**

**for some reason the school part in here didn't turn out how I wanted it to :( but later u will be seeing more Bella**

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, dreamer's dawn, bored247, kyo-kitty, Nercia Gensis, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, Nettlez, Minx, chris, sakura5tar, Aura-Redwood, and Colleterby**. Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter. (Hugs you all)

Next Chapter: not really sure, but it might involve something with Kitty-Logan and maybe some other things


	5. Kitty's Day Out

Sorry this chapter is also late :( I didn't really know what to write until the last minute. The next chapter I have all planned out so that one will be up sooner!

**Dislcaimer**: I do not own any of these characters in this story. If I did, I would make it so they would all stop dying in the comics, but that doesn't look like it will be happening anytime soon.

* * *

Kitty-Logan giggled as she entered the mall. The Professor had told her and Toad-Storm to stay home and out of trouble. "There is, like, no way I am staying in the mansion all day. Besides, now I can get the dress I've been looking for." She whispered to herself as she made Logan smiled.

She passed by a security guard who gave her a strange look. 'Hmm, maybe I should be nice and get something for Wolvie. I mean he can't really like this look, who would?' She thought. 'But first, I must get my dress.'

She walked through the mall until she reached Lord and Taylor. She walked around the junior department until she found the purple dress she was looking for. "Yay, I can't believe they still have it." She said to herself as she began looking for the right size.

"Can I help you, sir?" She heard a woman ask.

"Oh, no, I'm good. I was just looking for a dress for my daughter." She smiled at the woman, who gave him a strange look.

"Okay, if you need anything else. Just let me know." The woman told him.

"Thank you, you're so helpful. Um, do you know where the women's bra and underwear section is at?" Kitty-Logan asked.

"It's on the second floor to your right." The woman answered. As soon as Kitty-Logan began walking away the woman pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Security, we have a problem. There is a man looking around for women's undergarments. He may cause a problem."

Kitty-Logan road the elevator up to the second floor to find two men standing there. "Sir, we want you to come with us." The man to the left said as he began to approach.

"I'm sorry, but I kind of have some things I need to get done. Maybe I'll hang out with you guys later." Kitty-Logan said to them with a smile as she tried to get past them.

"Sir, it is a bit suspicious when a man goes into the women's undergarments department." The man to the right told her.

"But all I want is to get some underwear for myself. And you have no idea how old my bra is." Kitty-Logan began to cry. Both men stood there not knowing what to do. "Is it so bad that I just want to get something?"

'I really need to get a new job.' The security guard to the right thought to himself. "Sir, I am sorry if I offended you, but we don't allow this sort of thing in here." He apologized.

"Fine!" Kitty-Logan threw down the dress. "I'll go somewhere else! I swear, like, once I tell all my friends how I was treated here, you guys will lose a lot of business." She pointed a finger at them as before she turned and marched off.

"There's something you don't see everyday." The one security guard commented to the other.

Kitty-Logan walked out of Lord and Taylor, very upset. 'I hate this, I want my own body back. At least then I wouldn't have a problem. What good is staying home if you can't even do anything.' She thought to herself as she passed a piercing shop.

"Hmm, Wolvie would look good with a earring." She said to herself as she walked into the store. Behind the counter was a guy with tattoo's and piercings covering his face.

"Can I help ya?" The guy asked as he came around the counter.

"Um, yes. I would like to get my ears pierced." Kitty-Logan smiled at him. 'He's cute.' She thought.

"Alright, sit in the chair." The guy pointed to the chair sitting right next to the register. He went into the back.

"I got to remember to come back here. I mean, he can't be more than twenty." She giggled to herself as he came back.

"You want both ears or just one?" The guy asked.

"I would like both, please." Kitty-Logan smiled at him. The guy took the ear-piercing-gun and punched a hole through Logan's left ear. She winced when she heard the click.

"Okay, now I'll give you-" The guy began to say when he saw the strangest thing happen. The ear he had just made a hole in closed up. 'What the hell.' The guy thought. "Sorry, but I got to redo this ear." He told Kitty-Logan.

"Take your time." She winked at him. The guy shuddered as he went back to trying to pierce the ear.

**20 minutes later**

"What is wrong with your ears?" The guy started shouting. "I've punched I don't know how many holes and they keep healing."

'Arg, this sucks. All I wanted to do was be nice and give him a earring.' Kitty thought to herself sadly. "Fine, I will, like, go somewhere else. You don't need to be rude." She stuck her nose up as she left the piercing store.

"Might as well go home I guess. Nothing else I can really do here. Wolvie's body sucks. How can he stand this?" She whispered to herself as she walked to the exit of the mall. She started walking to her car when she heard movement in the bushes. "Is someone, like, there?" Kitty-Logan asked.

A girl with brown hair appeared from the bushes. "Wolverine, I need your help." The girl said.

"Um, do I know you?" Kitty-Logan asked as she took a step back. 'Okay, this is totally weird. Unless Wolvie going around seeing younger girls. Ew.' She thought to herself.

"You don't remember me? X-23, you helped me out when the people from Weapon X were after me. They're after me again, I need your help." X-23 stated a bit annoyed he did not remember her.

"Here, why don't I take you back to the mansion with me. I can't really help you right now, I'm under curfew. Well, not really, I kind of snuck out of the mansion. But the Professor wanted to keep me locked up in there. You know how boring it is in there by yourself? Well, Toad was there, but he is totally disgusting. He made Miss. Munroe eat a bug." Kitty-Logan continued talking.

'Did they get a hold of him and mess with his mind? Or maybe is under some kind of drugs.' X-23 thought to herself. "That's great, but I need your help before they capture me. Let's just go back to your mansion." She said as Kitty-Logan lead her to the car.

**3 Hours Later**

X-23 sat staring at the Professor as if he was nuts. She then turned her head to look at Wolverine, who gave her a small smile. "Then where is Wolverine?" She asked him.

"He should be arriving home from school any minute now." The Professor told her with a small smile. Just his luck, the students entered the mansion from school. _'Logan, may I have a word with you?_' Xavier telepathically sent to Wolverine.

"Y' goin' to pay for dis, Wolverine. I don't know when or where, but Gambit gonna get y'." Remy-Scott yelled at Logan-Gambit, who was heading for the Professor's office.

"Aw, come on, sugah. It ain't that bad." Rogue-John said as she placed John's hand on Scott's arm.

"Not dat bad? He yelled at de teacher about bein' wrong with somethin' dat happened in World War II. Den he stormed outta de classroom. Y' know how much detention Gambit is in now!" He began to regret saying that as she began squeezing Scott's arm.

"Yeah, Ah know how bad it is. YA PUT MEH IN DETENTION!" She yelled at him as she stomped off.

"Chere, wait." He called to her, but she kept on walking. 'Just great.' He thought to himself as Scott-Toad approached him. "What do y' want?" He sighed.

"You do remember you are taking Alex out for a brother day after school, right?" The X-Men leader asked the other man.

"Oui, Gambit knows. Take de brat to some bar and get drunk." Remy-Scott replied and got a nasty glare from Scott-Toad.

"That is not funny. You are taking Alex to the beach tomorrow. All you have to do is watch him and make sure nothing bad happens. Please do not mess this up." Scott-Toad asked him as nicely as he could.

"Fine, Gambit be nice." Remy-Scott said as he folded his arms over Scott's chest

**Inside the Professor's Office**

"X? Whatcha doin' here?" Logan-Gambit asked as he looked down at the girl.

"This is Logan? You need to put him back in his own body. He can not help me like this." X-23 looked over at the Professor.

"The only way I could return him back to his body is if Kitty goes into Gambit's." The Professor suggested.

"What? No way am I going in his body. Is this because I checked him out one time? Come on, I do that with every guy, well except the older men. I mean that is totally ew." Kitty-Logan began to say as she waved his hands in the air. She didn't know what she did, but she triggered his claws to extend. "Ow! Oh mah god, this hurts! Why don't you ever keep them inside. Speaking of which, make them go back. This is creepy!" She began to shriek.

"So do ya agree ta go into Gumbo's body?" Logan-Remy asked.

"Sure, fine. Just put these things back." She began to cry.

"Very well, give me an hour and you will be back in your body, Logan. X-23, if you would be so kind to wait outside." The Professor asked the young girl.

"Alright." She answered as she got up from her chair and walked out of the room.

**An hour Later**

Logan had never felt more happier to be in his own body again. Kitty had never figured out how to retract his claws and complained until she was switched into Gambit's body.

"Where are you going?" Kitty-Gambit asked as she saw Logan leave the office.

"Gotta go help the kid." He answered as he left.

'Might as well go tell Remy and Rogue. Oh my god, she is so going to kill me being in his body. Well, she had been in his body already.' She thought to herself as she left the office. She walked down the hallway and found Remy-Scott and Rogue-John talking to each other.

"Heya, Wolvie and I switched bodies so he got his back." Kitty-Gambit smile at him.

'Mon Dieu, non.' Remy-Scott thought to himself as he watched his body leave the room and enter the kitchen. 'Why does everythin' bad always happen to moi?'

**End of Chapter 5**

Special thanks to: **Loneraven, bored247, kyo-kitty, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, Nettlez, Calico Joy, Nercia Gensis, Claudia (thanks for the idea :).** Thank you all so very much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs ya all)

Next Chapter: A Day At The Beach


	6. A day at the Beach

Hope ya enjoy the chapter :)

**Warning: this chapter has a bit of Alex bashing in it, if you're a Havok fan you may not like it. I just really didn't like his character in evolution at all. **

**Dislcaimer**: I do not own any of these characters in this story. If I did, I would make it so they would all stop dying in the comics, but that doesn't look like it will be happening anytime soon.

* * *

**The Next Day-After School**

Scott-Toad entered the Professor's office and sat down in front of the desk. "Yes, may I help you, Scott?" Xavier asked. He had a pretty good idea of what the younger man was going to say, but let him speak for himself.

"I heard you were able to put Logan back into his body. I was wondering if you could do that for me today? I haven't seen Alex in months, and this is the only time I have to spend with him before he goes back home." Scott-Toad asked the older man.

"I am sorry, Scott, but I can not do it today. I have been working with Cerebro for a plan to return all of you back to your original bodies. And-" The Professor was cut off.

"But you returned Logan back to his body. Why can't you put me back into mine and let Gambit go into Toad's?" Scott-Toad asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"His situation was different. Logan had to leave to help X-23 because her life was in danger. Not only that, but it surprisingly took a lot out of me when I returned the two. When Jean had transferred Rogue and Gambit back into their bodies before, she had to rest for quite a while. I am very sorry about you not being able to spend time with your brother. Perhaps I can arrange for him to visit the mansion for a week or two when you are back to normal?" Xavier suggested to him.

Scott-Toad sighed. "Thanks Professor." He told his mentor as he stood up from his seat. 'I have to go talk to Gambit, he better behave himself when he is with my brother, or I swear he will regret it.' Scott vowed to himself as he left the room.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Remy-Scott yawned as Scott-Toad went over of what he could and could not do when he was with Alex. 'Mon Dieu, please tell moi dat dis kid ain' like Mr. Stick up his ass.' Remy thought to himself.

"You are going to have a good time with him. You will try to act like me." Scott-Toad continued on with his speech.

'Why would I wanna act like y'? Dis ain' worth it, mebbe I can get Kitty to trade moi.' Remy-Scott thought to himself.

"You will be taking him to the beach. He will probably be surfing the whole time, you just have to make sure he is alright. Do NOT flirt with any girls there, do not smoke, or find any alcohol while down there. He will know something is not right." Scott-Toad instructed to him.

"Damn, gotta cancel de strip club idea den." Remy-Scott joked, but the way Toad was looking at him, he began to regret it.

"That is not funny. Which reminds me, please try to keep your accent down, try to talk more like me if you can." Scott-Toad suggested to him just as the door bell rang. "That's him." He stated as he went to answer the door.

'Please let dis day be over fast.' Remy-Scott thought to himself as he walked over to the door and saw Scott-Toad being hugged by a young man slightly younger than him with blond hair.

"Scott! What's up, bro?" Alex asked as he walked over to Remy-Scott and hugged him. "We gonna go to the beach, I heard they got some gnarly waves here."

"Sure." Remy-Scott said as he was finally released from Alex. "Y' gonna drive or moi?" He asked the younger man.

"I remember you saying you were going to drive him." Scott-Toad spoke up.

"It's cool. I got my license, frog man." Alex told Scott-Toad.

"Well have fun you two." Scott-Toad smiled at them as they went to the garage. 'You better behave yourself Cajun, or you'll be in the Danger Room at three in the morning each day.' Scottthought to himself as he shut the door.

**15 Minutes Later At the Beach **

"I don't get why you didn't bring your swimsuit, man. I got an extra surf board you could have used." Alex told Remy-Toad, who found a spot on the beach to sit while Alex went surfing.

"That's alright, ain' my thing." Remy-Scott told him. 'Four hours left, four hours left.' He reminded himself. The whole trip to the beach, Alex told him about surfing, surfing, and more surfing. 'And Cyke complained about my accent, dis kid say 'man, bro, or dude' one more time he gonna be sittin' here with a black eye.' Remy thought to himself.

"Well, see ya, bro." Alex waved as he left with his surf board to the water.

"Three hours and fifty eight minutes left." Remy-Scott whispered. "Well, Scotty does look a bit pale. He could use a tan." He stated as he lied down on the beach, hearing the waves crash against the sand.

A group of little children were near the water building a sand castle. "Yay, it's almost done." One of them cheered as they applied more sand.

"This is going to be so awesome when it's done." Another one said.

"Watch out!" The kids heard a teenage boy yell as he crashed down onto of their sand castle.

"You ruined it!" One of the kids cried as Alex brushed the sand off of him.

"Sorry, little dudes. I'm sure it would have been a radical sand castle." Alex apologized to the children as he went over to get his surf board that had washed up on shore. "Man. I'm hungry. I got to go get some munches." He commented to himself as he left to go to the concession stand, leaving the angry children behind.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

Remy-Scott opened his eyes. He hadn't realized he had taken a nap. 'Mebbe it is time for de kid to go home.' Remy thought to himself as he raised his hand to Scott's face and immediately pulled it away. "Ow, damnit." He swore as his face burned.

"Yo, bro. You look a little red." Alex stated as he sat down next to Remy-Scott.

'Thank y' Mr. Obvious. Too bad dere ain' no sharks around here. Never thought I'd say dis, but I feel sorry for Scott.' Remy thought to himself. "Forgot to put sun lotion on."

"That sucks, I've met this dude here with a skateboard. He is an awesome dude. I didn't know there was a skate park only three minutes from here. He showed me some of his moves and I showed him some of my surfing moves. So I was thinking maybe we should spend some brotherly time together since that's what I came up here for." Alex told him.

"Sure, why not." Remy-Scott said as he got up slowly, trying to not touch anything due to the sun burn on Scott's chest, arms, legs and face. "So, what y' up to back home?" Remy-Scott asked as they began walking around the beach.

"Been hanging with my parents. Gone to school, go home and surf. Hang out with my bros. You know the usual. What about you?" Alex asked him.

'I'm completely annoying and boss people around.' Remy thought to himself. "Same, except for the surf thing. A lot of missions with the X-Men." He stated to him.

"So, how are you and your girl Jean doing? You getting close?" Alex asked Remy-Scott, whose eyes widened.

"Erm, yeah. We close." He said to the younger man, not knowing what else to say.

"That's cool. I wanna get myself a girlfriend one of these days. I saw this hot chick with green hair the other day, I think she dug me." Alex said as he nodded.

"Why y' say dat?" Remy-Scott asked, trying to make a conversation.

"I asked her out and she said not in this lifetime. She is one of those ones that likes to play hard to get. I'm sure she likes me." Alex said proudly.

'Non, I think she bein' serious. Lucky girl, she away from y'. Startin' to wish y' were more like Cyke now, and dat is just plan sad.' Remy thought to himself. "I'm sure she is." He lied.

"Yep, I gotta bring her down here sometime for you to meet her. I'm sure you'd think she is a groovy chick. " Alex told his _brother _. "Hey look a seashell." He said happily as he reached down and picked the shell up.

"Um, I don' think-" Remy-Scott began to say as Alex ignored him and placed the shell to his ear. 'Dis should be interestin'.' He thought to himself.

"Dude, I can hear the ocean. It's so beautiful and OW." Alex cried when he felt a sharp pain on his ear lobe.

"Dat be a hermit crabs home." Remy-Scott stated as he watched Alex try to free his ear. 'See, even he got annoyed with y'.' Remy thought to himself as Alex pried his ear free.

"You're a mean little dude." Alex said as he dropped the hermit crap on the sand. "Sorry about that bro, where were we?" He asked as he rubbed his sore ear.

"Gambit forgot." Remy-Scott told him. 'Merde, forgot not supposed to be talkin' in third person. Mon Dieu, Gambit's been so bored he has started it again.' He thought to himself.

"Who's Gambit? Did you change your codename to Gambit? I thought Cyclops was a rad name, why would you want to change it to a dorky one like Gambit?" Alex asked.

Behind the sunglasses, Scott's eye began to twitch. "It be a lot more interestin' den hearin' y' talk about surfin'. I think Gambit is a great name, much better den, what was it, Havok?" Remy-Scott asked him.

"Havok is an awesome name!" Alex defended his codename. "I take great pride in my name and all the ladies love it. Okay, this is our bro time. We should be fighting like this. Come, give me a hug, bro." Alex said as he opened his arms.

"No thanks." Remy-Scott said as he took a step back away from the blonde.

"Come on, I only got like thirty minutes left." Alex told him as he took a step closer to Remy-Scott.

"Got a sun burn, can't touch anythin'." Remy-Scott stated quickly before Alex could hug him.

"Oh, that's right. Oh you know what I've always wanted to do?" Alex asked Remy-Scott. "Get buried in sand, that looked like fun back at the beach in my hometown. I could never find anyone to help with it." He told his brother.

"Sure, why not." Remy-Scott said with a small smirk. 'Say Gambit's name is dorky, well see about dat in a few minutes.' Remy thought to himself.

**Five Minutes Later**

"This is totally awesome." Alex stated cheerfully. He was covered in the sand and Remy-Scott was standing a few feet away from him.

"Y'r cabs supposed to be here soon. Want moi to undig y'?" Remy-Scott asked him. 'Or could leave y' here. I think I like dat option better.' He thought to himself.

"It's alright, bro. I can undig myself. I'll give ya a call when I get back to my crib. See ya later, bro." Alex called to Remy-Scott, who was already leaving.

"You're the mean kid that ruined our sand castle!" Alex heard a voice from behind him say. Suddenly, the children he had seen earlier appeared.

"Hey, little dudes. Sorry about that-" He was cut off when sand was thrown in his face.

"We worked hard on that, and you ruined it. Your going to pay for that!" The other little kid said as the kids started attacking Alex.

"Wait, little dudes stop!" Alex cried.

**End of Chapter 6**

Special Thanks to: **WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, Loneraven, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, bored247, Nercia Gensis, Nettlez, Claudia (it's been changed), sakura5tar, and Coletterby.** Thank you guys so very much for taking your time to review the last chapter. I really appreciated hearing your comments of the story. (Hugs you all)

Next Chapter: Wanda keeps to her promise she made.


	7. A Little Walk

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to be updated. I had writers block for it :( I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Dislcaimer**: I do not own any of these characters in this story. If I did, I would make it so they would all stop dying in the comics, but that doesn't look like it will be happening anytime soon.

* * *

Toad-Storm knocked on the door to Wanda-Pietro's room. When he did not hear any response, he walked in anyways. "Oh-uh, sorry, yo. Didn't know anyone was in here." Toad apologized when he saw Wanda-Pietro standing in front of the mirror.

"Get out!" Wanda-Pietro growled as she turned to Toad-Storm and threw a book at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to-" Toad apologized again as the book hit the wall next to him, barely missing his head. "Ekk." He squeaked in Storm's voice as he shut the door as fast as he could. "Phew, that was close." He sighed as he walked down the hall, passing John-Wanda along the way.

"What's up, mate? You looked like someone was about ta kill ya." John commented.

"Whatever you do, don't piss off Wanda. She is in a real bad mood right now. I don't think she would want to see you, especially while looking like that." Toad-Storm whispered, looking Wanda's body up and down.

"Nah, the sheila's always happy ta see me. No matter what shape or form I'm in." John-Wanda stated as he made Wanda's smile cheerfully.

"Good luck, don't want to be in your shoes when she kills ya, yo." Toad-Storm said as he walked to his room.

Pyro-Wanda shrugged the thought off and walked into the room Wanda was staying in. Wanda-Pietro glared at the intruder and all of her anger disappeared as soon as she saw her body.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick." Wanda raised Pietro's hand to his mouth as she felt a bit queasy.

"What? You don't like? This is cute. It makes me wish I was born a girl." John-Wanda told her as he spun Wanda around in a pink dress that went down to her knees. She was wearing pink flowered sandals, with pink nail polish on her fingers, as well as her hair up in pigtails.

"John, I am so close to killing you right now it's not even funny." Wanda-Pietro growled. There was no way she was going to let her image get ruined by him. She was known for wearing dark clothing and acting tough.

"Aw, comes on." John-Wanda pouted, but seeing the glaze look in Pietro's eyes told him that he better do as she asked. "Alright, I'll do it. But only if ya agree ta take a walk with me around the mansion. Ya haven't been outta here in a long time."John-Wanda said to her.

"Fine, just get that stuff off now." She said in a low voice as he scurried out of the door. "Why did I get stuck with them? Maybe I should join another team or something." She whispered to herself as she walked out into the hallway and waited outside John's door.

A few minutes later, John-Wanda reemerged from the bedroom, wearing Wanda's normal attire and had her hair out of pigtails. "This better?" John asked her.

"Much better, let's just walk around and get this over with. This is so disgusting being trapped in my brothers body, I swear there is no therapist in the world that can help me get over this." Wanda-Pietro sighed as they went down the stairs.

"Well, I could always help you. I'd do anything for you." John-Wanda smiled as he turned to look at Pietro's face and then turned back. "Well, once you are back to being you. This is a bit disturbin' right now. I don't swing the other way." He told her as they entered the downstairs. They found Lance sitting on the couch, hugging Pietro-Kitty. As soon as he saw his sister and friend walk into the room, Pietro began to mouth to them 'get him away from me.'

"Um, what is going on?" Wanda-Pietro asked as her and John walked closer to the 'couple.' Lance sniffed a few times before he turned his head to look at the person speaking to him. In his hand he held a letter.

"I just found out my life is a lie." He cried as he went back into Pietro-Kitty's shoulder, who did not look pleased.

"What do ya mean by that, mate?" John-Wanda asked as Wanda-Pietro sat down on the other side of him.

Lance covered his eyes to hide the sad look. "I just got this letter from my parents, they adopted me and renamed me. Apparently, my name is not Lance Alvers. It's Dominic Janos Petros. This whole time I've been going by Lance. I could have been someone else?" He began to hold Pietro-Kitty close to him.

"Um, no you wouldn't. It's just a name." Wanda-Pietro stated as she got up from the couch as went to John's side.

"But if I grew up with my real parents, my life might have been different. From now on, I no longer want to be called Lance. My name is Dominic!" He declared as he stood up from the couch. He looked down at Pietro-Kitty and pulled her up as well. "And together-" He began to say, but Pietro had had enough of this.

"-That-is-it! I-don't-give-a-damn! Here's-a-idea-go-find-the-real-Kitty-and-tell-her-all-of-this-instead!" Pietro-Kitty yelled as he squirmed out of Lance's hold, until he was free.

"I always though you and Lan-" Wanda-Pietro was about to say.

"It's Dominic!" Lance shot at her.

"Whatever you are calling yourself. You've lived your life as Lance and that is what people think your name is."Wanda-Pietro growled. "Come on, John. Let's go somewhere else." Wanda told John as they left the living room.

They could hear the front door open and Lance going to greet the person. "Kitty, there you are. I almost forgot you had gotten switched into another body. I got something to talk to you about, then we can go make out." He called. Seconds later there was a loud growl and an SNIKT sound.

"Guess someone forgot to tell Lance that Kitty got switched into another body." Wanda-Pietro smirked.

"And guessin' Wolverine is back." John-Wanda chuckled. They both passed by the Rec. Room, and then stopped.

"And-one-and-two-and-three-and-four-and-" Came from within the room. John walked in to find Jean-Blob in front of the television exercising.

"Wow, where's the camera? We'll never see this again." John whispered to Wanda.

"Do you guys mind keeping it down? I have to keep up with the video. Otherwise, I'll be behind." Jean told them as she continued to exercise Blob's body.

"Why? Part of Blob's mutation is him being that big." Wanda commented to Jean-Blob, who only shook her head as she had Blob go down to touch his toes.

"No, it isn't. He needs to exercise, if he did, he would be thin." She responded.

"Okay, well good luck with that. Though, you're not going to have any luck" John whispered as he and Wanda left the room as quickly as possible.

"I can see why Summer is dating her." Wanda-Pietro whispered to John, who smirked.

"Can you see yourself dating me?" John asked her slyly as they walked to the kitchen.

"Maybe." She whispered to him. "If we ever get back to our original bodies and hunt down that asshole that caused us to be in these bodies in the first place. I swear, once I find him, no one will recognize his body." She vowed.

"Sure thing, my sheila. Though, you've said that a lot of times." He told her as they entered the kitchen. "Now isn't that the most handsomest mate ya ever laid eyes on?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Rogue-John scowled as she bit into her sandwich. Sitting across from her was Kitty-Remy, who was eating a salad.

"Like, how are you guys doing?" Kitty asked the two.

"Been better." Wanda-Pietro answered as she went to the fridge to find something to eat. John-Wanda took a seat next to Rogue-John.

"How have you two sheila's been doing?" John asked them.

"Oh my god, I've been doing great. I mean, Logan is a great guy and I have a lot of respect for him, but being trapped in his body was totally creepy. Now I'm in Gambit's body." She began to giggle. Rogue-John raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked.

"Well, you've been in his body before. You should know. I found the tattoo on his-"Kitty-Remy was about to say when Rogue stopped her.

"-Kitty!" Rogue-John shouted at her friend. "We don't need ta hear that." She told her friend as she drank some milk.

"Fine. You're such a party pooper." Kitty-Remy huffed as she hopped off the stool and went over to the sink to wash her bowl.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT SUN BLOCK ON!" All four of the mutants heard the shout from the garage. Seconds later, Remy-Scott walked in through the door with an angry Scott-Toad right behind him.

"I took a nap on accident. Besides, I thought de area was shaded. I did what y' wanted and took y'r brother to de beach." Remy-Scott stopped for a second. "Which, also, I don' know how you can stand all de 'bro's, dude's', and de surfer talk. Y' almost came close to losin' y'r brother if I had to spend another hour with him." Remy growled.

"He did get into the cab safely, right?" Scott-Toad questioned on.

"Oui, he said he have no problem with dat and told moi to leave." Remy-Scott answered with a sigh. "Merci Dieu, dat is over.' He thanked silently.

"Have fun?" Kitty-Remy asked as she tried to keep herself from laughing at the sun burn on Scott's face. Before he could answer, Kurt bamfed into the room.

"Ve have a problem. Rogue or Blob is missing. I vent to check on him and ze window was open. I zink he was taken." Kurt told the group.

"Maybe he went for a walk?" Scott suggested.

"Than why would he go out the window?" Rogue asked him.

"Who would have taken him?" Wanda asked as Scott walked past her and headed for the War Room, he would have to call everyone there to discuss what might of happened to the missing person.

"Bella." Remy-Scott growled.

**End of Chapter 7**

I once again apologize for this chapter being so late, and short :( I think I am running out of ideas for this fic.

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, Nettlez, sakura5tar, Claudia, Nercia Gensis, Coletterby, and Brandy Lebeau.** Thank you guys so much for taking your time to review the last chapter and tell me what you thought of it. (Hugs you all) once again, thank you :)


End file.
